Billiard tables may be provided with a billiard ball storage compartment. In some billiard tables, the billiard ball storage compartment takes the form of a billiard ball storage box behind a bezel-framed opening in the apron of the table. In other billiard tables, the billiard ball storage compartment takes the form of a billiard ball receiver box, which receives billiard balls shot into one of the pockets of the table via a ball transport track under the table. In yet other billiard tables, the billiard ball storage compartment contains both a billiard ball storage box and a billiard ball receiver box. With any of these billiard tables, the billiard ball storage compartment is typically secured to the frame of the billiard table with several (e.g., 6-8) screws. Unfortunately, the screws are often located in locations that are not easily accessible to the user. In addition to the difficulty in accessing the screws, a user may need assistance in supporting the billiard ball storage compartment while installing the screws. Accordingly, installing the billiard ball storage compartment can be a difficult task. Since a user sometimes needs to remove the billiard ball storage compartment (such as when replacing the felt surface that covers the playing surface of the table), similar difficulties can be encountered when removing and reinstalling the screws in the removal-and-reinstallation process.